As a motor for moving a lens and the like which is provided in an optical pickup device in a CD or a DVD player or which is provided in a camera, a stepping motor has been conventionally used which includes a lead screw that is formed on a tip end side of a rotation shaft protruded from its stator. This type of a stepping motor in which a tip end part of a rotation shaft is supported by a bearing and a flat spring has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-104849, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-269733, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-98522).
In the stepping motor described in the above-mentioned Patent References, a bearing held by a frame which is fixed to a stator supports a tip end part of a rotation shaft in a radial direction. Further, in this stepping motor, a flat spring (leaf spring) is abutted with a tip end of the rotation shaft to urge the rotation shaft in an opposite-to-output side so that the flat spring supports the tip end part of the rotation shaft in a thrust direction (axial direction). Further, the bearing is fixed to the frame by press-fitting. Further, in this stepping motor, an engagement part for engaging with the frame is formed in the flat spring and the flat spring is attached to the frame by utilizing elastic deformation of the engagement part.
In recent years, application of a stepping motor has been diversified. For example, a stepping motor is used in a portable apparatuses such as a small notebook-sized personal computer and a digital camera and thus a stepping motor which is superior in impact resistance is required. However, in the stepping motor described in the above-mentioned Patent References, since the flat spring is attached to the frame by utilizing elastic deformation of the engagement part formed in the flat spring, mounting position of the flat spring to the frame may be displaced by impact and, in the worst case, the flat spring may be disengaged from the frame.